Chance Favors the Prepared Mind
by Zeroize
Summary: When Shima is attacked and nearly killed he undergoes a demonic transformation, Rin steps in to help his friend accept himself, but being so close all the time leads to discoveries about their feelings, their life as demons and what they really mean to each other. (Vampire AU, Shima x Rin, rating will change to M later)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Not to fear, those who are following "In a Soundless Voice", I'm still working on it, I should have the next chapter up soon. It's such a cute and happy story, but I was craving something more dark and compelling! So was born this story, hope you enjoy**

**See you at the bottom of the page~**

* * *

><p>Shima wondered when it all started happening, feeling so... lonely. He longed for something more, he craved sustenance in his life but always chose to keep his head down and follow his friends. A soft sigh escaped him and the cool night air brushed against his lips as he stared out his dorm window into the darkness. From that darkness a small glimmer caught his eye, he squinted trying to focus on it but couldn't tell what it was.<p>

The pink haired exwire glanced over his shoulder to see Bon and Konekomaru sleeping soundly before he gave himself a small shrug as if to say 'why not.' before hoisting himself up and out of the small window. Landing with a small 'thump' in the damp grass below he ran in the direction of the strange light he saw in the distance. As he made his way further and further from the school campus an uneasy feeling settled over him as he realized the light didn't seem to be getting any close. 'This is bad.' He told himself as he came to a stop, still wearing his pajamas he pulled out his weapon, the golden k'rik glistened from the moon's reflection.

Before he could turn to head back towards the campus something began materializing before him, the cool air around him suddenly came to a halt and everything went silent. A girl appeared before him, emerging from the darkness as if it was a rather normal occurrence for girls to appear out of nowhere, but for her it was. Her beauty and presence seemed far beyond that of any human, and while Shima would typically be jaw dropped and drooling over her, he was too busy dodging the flash and cold steel of a katana.

"Shit!" The pink haired boy muttered as he stumbled, falling backward into the grass. The girl laughed maniacally at him, her eyes were shining a bright gold color in the moonlight. "What are you?" Shima demanded, gritting his teeth together. The demonic girl ceased her laughter to stare at Shima before speaking softly.

"I wasn't expecting to find such a perfect specimen, and here I was getting completely bored with everyone." She spoke mostly to herself before standing over the exwire, her feet on either side of his hips, her heels dug into the soft dirt and were placed firmly on his k'rik so he couldn't lift it up.

"Normally i'd be pretty happy about the position i'm in but you're really creepin' me out here so i'll have to turn ya down." Shima grabbed the girls delicate looking ankle, he knew he could easily flip her over, but before he even knew what happened his wrist was wrenched from her ankle and slammed hard into the ground beneath him. He let out a small yelp, the girl was now on her knees above him. She leaned forward and with a sharp inward breath her canines sank into the soft flesh on Shima's throat. He let out a scream, his movements becoming more desperate as he tried to push her off but to no avail. She was powerful, completely dominating him, he felt his skin tearing and blood pooled beneath his head. 'Is this it? Am I really gonna die so pathetically...' He though as he looked up into the night sky, there was nothing there but darkness, but his eyes weren't watching the sky, his eyes were watching his life ending. He felt his fear swelling, it was as if a disease was transferring an animal essence into him.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back that elicited a blood curdling scream from him. He slowly looked down and to his horror he saw a blade pierced through his back, out his stomach and into the demonic girl's abdomen. Her blood seeped down the blade, mixing with Shima's as she let out a soft, almost sensual moan.

A warmth washed over him, enveloping him in a feeling of comfort. Everything around him suddenly turned an electric blue, his pupils dilated drastically against the bright light that flashed before him. He knew this familiar feeling, it was Rin, there was no mistaking the bright flames that burned around him. They seemed different than normal though, they seemed angry, burning high and lashing all around the pink haired boy.

"Get yer flithy hands off Renzou!" Rin was desperately screaming, but Shima could only barely hear him. He felt the girl's weight dissappear from him but he couldn't lift his arms, he tried to swallow but it only pushed blood forward into his mouth. He couldn't breath but somehow he was at peace, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he slept, all he knew was the vivid dreams he'd had of Rin's flames lashing around him. He dreamt of sitting at a lonely dining table, talking fondly with the girl who attacked him, but he couldn't remember any of the words exchanged. Shima slowly opened his eyes only to slam them quickly shut again, the light above him was blinding and caused him to cringe.<p>

"Renzou!" An excited voice greeted him.

"O..Oku..." Shima's throat felt extremely dry which made it difficult to speak. He couldn't help but wonder how long he slept, and he desperately hoped that everything had been a dream, but as his hand wandered up to his throat the soft bandages there confirmed that he had been injured.

"It's alright, you don't have to speak, here you want some water?" Rin was jumping to his feet to run to his friend's bedside, his tail lashing back and forth behind him like a happy puppy as he grabbed a plastic cup and an ice scoop.

"Thanks..." Shima's voice was hoarse, he felt like he'd been hit by a train. He was in some form of disbelief and gratefulness over how Rin had not only saved him but was there the minute he awoke to help him.

"Don't worry about it, 's just water, I cooked you some stuff too but I forgot it back at the dorm 'cause I was in a hurry to leave today." He handed the pink haired boy the small cup and as their fingers brushed momentarily against each other's the half demon noted how cold and delicate Shima's fingers felt. Their eyes briefly met but Rin quickly averted his gaze with a nervous laugh.

"Not for the water, Okumura. For saving my life." Shima struggled to sit up, he felt sore everywhere but managed to get into an upright position, raising the small cup to his lips. As he looked at his friend he couldn't help but think about how fond of Rin he'd grown, they were always together, always talking, and while he became lost in his thoughts Rin still grinned cheerfully, his tail swaying behind him... had Rin always been this adorable? The cool water hit his dry lips and he coughed, his throat spasming, 'That's odd...' The hospital door flung open and before Shima could see who entered he smelled a soft, warm scent, one he instantly recognized. 'Yukio?'

The pink haired exwire quickly turned his head to see the younger twin walking into the room. 'Strange... I could smell him?' He glanced down at the plastic cup before setting it aside, feeling rather unnerved.

"Good morning, Renzo, how are you feeling?" Yukio greeted him politely as always.

"Awful, man I could really use some pain meds and a pretty lady at my bedside instead of this guy." Shima pointed at Rin with a weak smile.

"Hey!" Rin growled at him, fangs bared. "Ungrateful!"

Yukio gave the two an unamused glance, "Joking aside you sustained a lot of physical trauma, and you've been in a coma for three days so you may feel weak from lack of sustenance. Other than that your vitals all seem normal but I advise you get some rest before returning to your regular classes. You were very lucky, it seems you were pierced by a blade but it happened to miss your spine and cause minimal damage."

"So do I get a pretty nurse to look after me in the meantime?" Shima smirked.

Rin furrowed his eyebrows at his friend, "Pervert."

Shima couldn't help but wonder why his body had rejected the water, or why his sense of smell seemed heightened, he chose to keep quiet about it though. It made him feel uneasy, truth be told he was overly thankful Rin was next to him at that moment, lightening the mood as he always did. After explaining in detail Shima's current medical situation Yukio exited the room, leaving the two alone once more.

Rin sat down on the bed beside his friend with a sigh. "Welp, class should be out soon, Yukio was pissed off at me for skipping school to stay here ya know... But I think if I was stuck in this depressing white room i'd like to wake up to my friends. Once class gets over i'm sure everyone else will come visit ya today!"

Shima wondered if Rin even knew how kind hearted he could be at times, it's what compelled the exwire to stay by his side all the time. He didn't have long to think about it before his head suddenly felt like it was being split in two. He let out a scream, his hands gripping his hair, the sudden pain was so powerful that his vision went white. Rin's hands shot up to grab his shoulders but his body felt numb, he couldn't feel anything at the moment, nor hear what his friend was desperately yelling. He blinked, but as his eyes opened everything around him was white. Rin was no longer with him, the bed was gone beneath him, he was sitting in an empty white room. To his horror the girl who attacked him stood over him, leaning forward until their foreheads were nearly touching, her soft black hair brushed against his face.

"Who are you?!" Shima demanded in an angry manner.

"You'll know me one day, but I'm more curious about who you are. I feel a tenderness for what you are and respect for what you may become." She responded.

Shima growled at her through his teeth, he felt his canines pressing against his bottom lip, it felt almost as if he had... fangs? He grabbed the girl's delicate shoulders, flipping her over and slamming her hard against the white floor. He felt an overwhelming desire to sink his teeth into her throat, he felt like an animal, or a demon.

"Renzo!" A scream broke through his thoughts and he slammed his eyes shut, shaking his head rapidly. As he opened his eyes they were met by piercing blue orbs.

"Okumura?" Shima said gently, furrowing his eyebrows. A tray lay on the floor beside him, its contents scattered on the floor. The plastic water cup spilled, a chair flipped, and Rin was pinned beneath him. The halfling looked frightened... no, not frightened, concerned? Shima couldn't tell. As the pink haired exwire panted heavily the two remained frozen in place for a moment, holding eye contact.

Rin recognized the desperate look in Shima's eyes, they were the same look Rin had carried most of his life. That look of wanting help, of being frightened by your own actions. He saw the fangs that adorned Shima's teeth, sharp and wolf-like.

"I'm so sorry, Okumura..." Shima felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and his teeth clenched shut and he slumped down onto his friend. "Please, please keep this a secret." He pleaded.

"It's alright, if that's what you want... I won't tell anyone." Rin let out a soft sigh, pulling the pink haired boy into a hug. And so began Shima's terrible transformation, a dark secret, and an indestructible bond.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love, love, love reviews ^.^ I expect moving forward this story will be an even mix of comedy and darkness, and INCOMING HUGE AMOUNTS OF FLUFFFF! Heheh because Shima and Rin are just too cute. Also sorry for typos, I have no beta reader.<strong>

**Also I figured it would entertain me to make all of you read chapter two to get to a vampire biting scene bwahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of my apologies for this slow update! I moved into a new apartment and was dealing with the loss of my beloved husky T.T But for Christmas I wanted to update this, because I was really enjoying writing it. Anyway,**

**See you at the bottom of the page~**

* * *

><p>The hospital room had been neatly tidied up thanks to Rin, Shima was back in bed while the half demon sat back in a chair next to him staring intently.<p>

"Stop staring so much, it's creeping me out." Shima turned his head away, trying to avoid eye contact with his friend.

Rin seemed to process what he was being told but chose to ignore it, "Oi show me your tail." He finally blurted out.

Shima sighed and shook his head "I don't have a tail."

Rn narrowed his eyes "What kinda demon are ya then? Demons are supposed to have tails." He said matter-of-factly, swishing his tail slowly back and forth behind him.

'I wish I knew what I was...' Shima thought dully. "Dunno, maybe I have the special ability to attract all women to me, the ultimate love demon!"

"That's stupid, that isn't even a real thing." The black haired boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okumura, destroyer of hopes and dreams." Shima deadpanned. At that he swung his feet over the bed and stood up. "I can't lay around here forever, I'm going to rest back at the dorms."

"Ya sure that's a good idea? I mean considering your situation and all..." Concern plastered across the halfling's face.

"I don't think anyone here could help me anyway, but thank you for staying with me. Come visit me tomorrow, ne?"

"Ah... alright. Text me if you need anything."

For the first time in his life Shima was dreading sharing a dorm room with Bon and Konekomaru, not solely just because he didn't trust himself but he would prefer to be left alone that night. And as he expected his friends showed up the minute classes got out, showering him with attention and comments about how skinny he looked from being cooped up in a hospital bed. Maybe it was a good thing he was staying in a room with them, keeping his mind off of what had happened. And that night he found himself unable to fall asleep, he was actually afraid of closing his eyes because all he could imagine was the cold steel that twisted through his stomach, the terrifying gleam in that woman's eyes... And that he had nearly attacked his own friend.

As he became lost in thought he felt a sudden shudder in his spine. He sat up, and though the room was pitch black he could see everything clearly. He suddenly felt his mouth watering, something smelled incredible.

* * *

><p>Rin tried to keep his composure the best he could as he talked fondly with his friend in the small hospital room but he knew deep down something felt wrong, he felt extremely concerned. And though Renzou had been joking like his usual self he was letting off a violent aura. His eyes desperately seemed to be looking for someone to help him.<p>

Rin made up his mind, he would do anything to save Renzou. If it wasn't for Renzou, Konekomaru, Shiemi, or any of the rest of his friends welcoming and accepting him he wouldn't be the person he was. He only wished Renzou would talk to Yukio or anyone who could help but he knew he couldn't force that on his friend.

A dark feeling came over Rin, the hair on his tail stood on end and his attention was directed towards his window. 'A demon nearby?' He could sense it with every fiber of his being, but why would a demon be this close? He thought it was impossible for one this powerful to enter the campus grounds. He jumped out of bed, still dressed in pajamas as he snatched up his sword, he knew he had to protect the school and everyone in it.

He managed to sneak out of the window without waking his brother, jumping into the cool, damp grass below. "Oh cold, cold, this was a terrible idea!" He whispered as he ran barefoot through the grass. He came to a stop as the giant, slobbering beast stood before him. He slowly pulled out his sword, blue flames lashing angrily around him. "How did you get on campus?" He yelled at the beast.

Its only response was a loud snarl as it lashed out with it's claws but was quickly parried by Rin's sword. For being large and bulky it had incredible speed, countering the block and turning its body the whip it's tail at Rin's feet, sending the half demon rolling through the wet grass. With the rolling throwing off his equilibrium the beast took the opportunity to pounce on Rin and sink its canines into his shoulder, eliciting a surprised and pained shout. In response he pierced his sword into the demon's leg, sending it reeling.

Shima wandered aimlessly through the campus, drawn to a small patch of nearby woods. He held his stomach is it growled pathetically, he didn't think he'd ever felt this hungry in his life, nor did he know what was driving him to keep walking. He jumped suddenly at the sight of blue flames in the distance and his slow walk quickly became a panicked run as he went in the direction of the fire.

He stood at a distance in the tree line, falling to his knees. 'I was drawn here by the scent of blood.' The thought made him sick but as the demon tore into Rin he felt his mouth water even more, his demonic canines now showing themselves. More than his hunger though, he wanted to protect his friend, but how could he take on a demon powerful enough to take down Okumura? He watched the wolf looking beast begin backing up before suddenly open its mouth, revealing what appeared to be crystallized daggers in the back of its throat.

"Okumura!" Shima suddenly screamed, jumping to his feet.

"R-Renzou..." Rin looked in shock over to his friend, holding his wounded shoulder.

Shima ran out of the tree line, his eyes glistening bright silver in the moonlight, Rin had never seen him look so... demonic. The pink haired exwire threw himself between the powerful demon and his friend, throwing his arms out. The best let out a roar, sending the crystals flying towards Shima, piercing his body.

"RENZOU!" Rin screamed, jumping to his feet, but he froze as Shima turned his head, their eyes meeting. He had a gash on his cheek that was dripping blood, but the wound was already closing, healing more rapidly than Rin's own injury. In a flash almost too quick to follow the pink haired boy had caught one of the crystals, and breaking eye contact with Rin he sent it hurtling back at the beast, sinking deep into its chest. It let out a terrible cry, falling over in a heap of pain before crawling back to its feet and retreating into the forest.

'Keep it together' Shima told himself, taking in a sharp breath and pulling one of the sharp crystals from his arm. He threw it to the ground before turning to look back at Rin, the expression on his face was a mix of terror and confusion. 'Keep it together...' He repeated in his head, his eyes wandering from Rin's face to the bite on his shoulder where the blood still seeped through his white shirt.

He felt a small trail of saliva run down his chin before he shook his head and fell on his knees before Rin who still lay on the wet grass. 'Blood, blood, Okumura's blood, I want it so bad.' He felt his body trembling before Rin sat up and softly held his shoulders, stopping the shaking that was taking over him.

"Renzou... it's alright, thank you for saving me." Rin spoke softly, uncertainty tinging his voice.

"Will you still thank me... even if I hurt you?" Shima's voice still trembled s he clicked his teeth together, slowly looking up at Rin's delicate face.

"Even if... even if you hurt me. Just please tell me what's going on right now." The soft black fur on Rin's tail brushed absent minded against the pink haired boy's hand.

"I think I know... what kind of demon I am..." Shima felt a shiver go down his spine as a leaned forward, his lips nearly touching the soft skin on Rin's neck. He left out a slow breath against him before slowly breathing in his scent. The sweet, undeniably irresistible scent that was Okumura.

"R-Ren..." He heard Rin stutter before he very gently nipped the skin on his neck, pulling back to see that the halfling no longer looked frightened, his cheeks flushed a light red color as he swallowed hard, his eyes tightly shut. Shima let out a sigh before biting into Rin's neck, the warm blood filled his mouth, and finally he felt satisfied. After a moment he pulled away, sliding his tongue against the spot he had bit, causing Rin to squirm.

"So you're like a v-v-vampire?" Rin pulled away, his cheeks more red than they were a moment ago as he covered the spot on his neck like a girl caught without her shirt on.

His reaction made Shima chuckle a little. "I guess so..."

"Impossible, those don't exist, right?" Rin whined.

"Just like the half human son on Satan doesn't exist?"

"Well..." Rin glanced off to the side, a sad pout coming over his face. "If you have to live off blood or somethin' for now... does that mean... I mean, you're not going to bite Shiemi or anything, right? 'Cause that's what vampires do, and then they erase your memories and stuff?"

Shima sighed, "Why, would that make you jealous?"

Rin hid his face, "No, of course not!"

But Shima knew how Rin felt about the blonde haired girl, it was pretty obvious to everyone but the half demon, of course he'd ask something as stupid as that.

"I don't think I can erase memories anyway, so..." Shima leaned in close, his lips nearly touching Rin's ear as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I only want to feed on you."

Rin yelped, jumping away quickly and causing Shima to let out a laugh. It was strange how no matter how dark or unpromising a situation could be Okumura still managed to make him laugh. It only seemed like it was far too quickly that he was back at the safety of his own dorm room where Bon and Konekomaru slept soundly. Exhaustion was finally overcoming him as he collapsed on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shima opened his eyes slowly before jumping to his feet, fear overcoming his body. He was in a solid white room, he remembered being here once before, when he spoke with... that woman.<p>

"What a fantastic expression!" Her words pierced through him like daggers as he jumped and turned around.

"I knew I had picked the right one, you're so interesting to watch." She laughed as she approached the pink haired boy, causing him to slowly back up.

"What do you want from me?" His voice couldn't hide his anger and fear.

"You see, I live for watching humans, but I can also steal from them their most precious feelings and emotions. Yet there's one I'm missing." She explained slowly as she stopped walking forward. "I've been watching you for a very long time, and it seems you're searching for the same thing. You're always the womanizer, it's quite cute. I propose a deal. I can take away this curse i've bestowed upon you."

"In exchange for me loving you?" Shima raised an eyebrow at her as she laughed in response.

"Ah you are funny. Not quite, you see, when you feel an emotion so strongly it can manifest into a physical form I call a heart. I've acquired all of the pieces but one, and that is love. In the next 30 days if you can fall in love and give me your heart I will give you your life back as it was before, and that heart will contain all your memories that happened from the day I met you." She smiled. "You should thank me for this generous offer."

"So you take my memories, my love for someone, and I'll no longer be a demon? How do I even find love in a month when I've been looking half my life already?!" He raised his voice in frustration.

"That may happen, but if you can't create a heart for me in that amount of time I've decided i'll just have to kill you and find someone else to play with. Perhaps one of your precious friends?"  
>"No!" Shima gritted his teeth together. "I accept, i'll do it."<p>

"Very well, the deal has been set, I have my hopes up for you!" She cheered as Shima felt himself become weak, he fell to the floor and passed out almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh hopefully this got everyone interested enough heheh Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get 3 up by next weekend, and thanks for all the positive support so far, all of the wonderful reviews keep me writing and posting ^.^<strong>

**So please review!**


End file.
